Grell's Day Off: Shopping Edition
by CallMeKovacs
Summary: This will be the first in a series of mini-stories including my personal favorite character, Grelle-and all his adventures on his very scarce days off. Episode One: Grell goes Shopping in London with William. (Only rated T just to be safe.)
1. London's Finest

"Really though Grelle, you're making a proper ass of yourself." William T. Spears mumbled peering over at the gender confused shinigami to his right. Almost as if he was reading William's mind, Grelle spoke up:

"I'm not gender confused-I just think God made a mistake making me a man. There's a difference William." The red-head snapped impatiently thumbing through a dress catalogue.

"At any rate, I'm not sure how the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society's board of directors is going to take a cross dressing reaper…PLUS, you didn't put in a formal request for a uniform change. That damned jacket was a stretch…." William started impatiently looking from Grelle to the busy waiting room of London's best dress maker in distaste.

"Tsk, tsk, my dear William. I think a lady should always dress to impress, no matter the circumstances. Reaping souls or attending a ball so that she can dance with the beautiful Sebastian Michaelis…"

William's expression showed a bit of concern. Grelle blushed slightly and smilled coyly showing his sharp teeth.

"…But I digress." He finished nonchalantly as a robust woman of maybe thirty called his name.

"Ah! Over here!" He called eagerly as she quizzically looked from his name to the dresses in the shop.

He glared at her-Green eyes nothing but slits.

"Is there a problem?" He asked in mock sincerity.

"It's just…Sir, no offense…But…You're a man…In a dress shop…requesting a dress…for yourself…I just..." She trailed off embarrassed at her own lack of respect for the customer in her employer's store.

William Snickered as Grelle stood up to be taken back for his fitting.


	2. A Misunderstanding Between Ladies

Once in the fitting room the robust woman began taking measurements, occasionally mumbling to herself. Only when Grelle couldn't take it anymore, he spoke out:

"What ever are you going on about, my dear?"

"Just measuring you up sir a'fore Madame Giesburg gets here to officially take the order. " She quipped cheerily.

Grelle trembled in anticipation, this was the best present he'd ever gotten himself-thus far in the today. Soon the first woman vanished and reappeared with a smaller more shrewd looking older woman of maybe fifty. She scrutinized the measurement sheets, and set about to the task of trying to find a pre-existing dress of roughly the same measurements.

"A bit broad in the shoulders-Non?" Madame huffed in annoyance.

Grelle looked down in frustration.

"I do suppose so Madame." He mumbled.

Madame sensed the sting in his voice and softened her tone.

"It's not so bad as having an unseemly posterior, or having a flattened bosom…"

She caught sight of Grelle's lanky frame.

"Ah-Well, Perhaps I should go get the proper under garments? Oui?" Madame stated hurriedly before leaving the room again.

Grelle removed his jacket and noticed a small pair of spectacles.

In confusion and full of nerves he touched his own face fearing for a moment he'd accidently removed his glasses not thinking.

The first woman he's seen approached the table.

"Those are madame's glasses. She can't see very well, but refuses to use them for fear they are not in fashion with the perfect society ladies of London.

Grelle nodded. He was starting to like Madame. A woman who demanded perfection and aided the world in appreciating a woman's natural charms with her exquisite dresses.

Madame returned with a few essential underthings and a dress of roughly the same measurements as Grelle. He smiled.

"Now, you must undress."

Grelle stood stock still. Madame cocked her head and looked at him inquisitively.

"Did you not hear me? Undress! A pant suit is not becoming on a young lady!"

Madame grabbed at Grelle's vest and pulled it from his body. He stood still. He didn't resist when she pulled his shirt over his head.

"Oh! The flat chested-ness is nothing to be self-conscious of!" She blurted out awkwardly.

She tugged at his tailored pants.

"Uh, Madame…"

Madame looked at him in bewilderment and screamed.

"She is a he!"

Grelle shrugged coyly.

"Can I please just try on that dress you have Madame?" He begged.

Before the sentence was out fully, Madame fainted.


	3. A Proper Fit (Part One)

William had heard the commotion from the back room of the shop and smiled to himself. He didn't like having to babysit Grelle all the time. The Japanese would call him an 'okama'. (he picked up on the language considering he'd just recently visited for a GRDS meeting.) William thought before permitting the English language to translate it to "Cross Dresser". He rolled his eyes-he had a feeling this was all to impress that disgustingly charming demon butler that Phantomhive brat kept around. William decided he would consider this overtime. Thank god Ronald wasn't around to cause problems as well, or William felt he'd never get away from work. William broke his focus when Grelle's voice pierced through the air shrilly:

"Oh! How marvelous I look! Eh, William? Don't I look gorgeous?" Grelle asked with mock sincerity, while fishing for a compliment. William sighed deeply and looked at the spectacle in front of him. Grelle had managed to squeeze into an imported French silk and lace dress. The likes of which had a modest neckline and voluminous skirts that enveloped Grelle's body and fit almost to perfection.

"I'm not at liberties to discuss what you look like." He finished cooly.

Grelle pouted and stared in admiration of himself in the full length mirror. His slender fingers touched the lace trimming and brassy accents along the torso and he smiled at his reflection. The woman they had met upon arrival bustled out with the final piece-A crystalline hair pin. Grelle sucked in his breath and held it, eyes widening in delight at the small treasure. The woman clearly saw the amazement on his face.

"It's a rosebud!" Grelle mumbled in awe.

"Aye. It is, and made from the finest crystal available in London too." Announced the woman pinning his hair up in an intricate twisted style that looked beguiling on him. He gazed once more into the mirror before turning to William.

"Does this look ok?"

Caught off guard by Grelle's sudden insecurity William felt dumbstruck. He managed a nod before he found his voice again.

"Sure you do. You are after all, Grelle Sutcliff the fabulous, are you not?"

Grelle smiled and turned to the woman.

"Is Madame awake yet? I'd like to go ahead and order-I love this style, but in my line of work, I need something a bit more practical…"

The woman assured him that she would go find out and left him and William in an awkward silence.

"William, I know you don't particularly like me, but thank you for being here today." Grelle said suddenly filled with a sobriety no one could match.

"It's nothing Grelle. Please, go change-we have many other appointments today-Not to mention work when we're done."

Grelle huffed in annoyance:

"Of course, it's always about work! Work, work, work! You know what they say? All work and no play makes William an even duller boss than normal."

William grinned as Grelle scrambled off the pedestal in front of the mirror and disappeared behind a curtain separating the building.

"Almost done…" William sighed in relief.


End file.
